


Falling Is Fun

by LeftoverFT



Series: Mituna Week fics [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-18 06:06:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8151709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeftoverFT/pseuds/LeftoverFT
Summary: day 4! Sollux decides to hang out with his strange dancestor





	

Mituna wobbled back and forth, his skateboard moving with him. His newest friend and dancestor/ancestor was right beside him, wobbling on a skateboard Mituna had lent him.  
“Shit, how the fuck does this work?” Sollux groaned, tripping off of his board again.   
“Haha! You fucking shit, you can’t do fuck!” Mituna cackled, shaking too much and throwing himself off balance, and he fell onto the ground.   
“Shit, you okay, Mituna?” Sollux asked, leaning over his dancestor and making sure he was okay.  
Mituna rolled over and cackled again, pulling Sollux onto the ground too.  
“Did you see that rad shit?! Hahahah, I wish Latula saw, that was the sickest face plant I’ve done today!”  
Sollux joined him in laughing, glad Mituna was having fun.


End file.
